


Many A Slip

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed inadvertently gets his maths wrong. T'Pol is not sure what to make of the Captain's news. Tucker/Natalie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

> There's many a slip between cup and lip.
> 
> â€”English Saying

Sub-Commander T'Pol was brought out of her meditation by the door chime. "Come in."

As she rose gracefully to her feet she was surprised to see Captain Archer. Even more surprising was how uncomfortable he looked. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Sub-Commander, but there was a matter I wished to discuss with you."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched expectantly. The Captain took a breath and tried to slow his heartbeat to something near normal. He plastered a smile he did not feel on his face. Cursing himself for not feeling happier. Somehow he could not quite get passed the feeling that what was happening was not a good thing. But since when did he have a spotless record when it came to love? What would he have done had he found himself in the same circumstances? A little sigh leaked out. He would have done exactly the same. Damn. Why did Trip have to be such a good man?

"Captain?"

He jumped slightly. Embarrassed and annoyed at himself for letting his thoughts distract him. "I'm sorry, T'Pol. I was miles away."

She did not comment on the foolish phrase. How could he be miles away when he was standing no more than three feet away from her? "Something is on your mind."

"Uh yeah, happy news, T'Pol."

The eyebrow arched slightly higher than last time. Was that a look of disbelief in her eyes? No. Just his imagination. It had to be. She was Vulcan after all. He took the offered seat as graciously as possible, trying to exude calm and appear relaxed. T'Pol was not fooled for a nanosecond though no one would have guessed by looking at her face.

"I wanted to tell you myself. In person."

"Tell me what, Captain?"

"It's about Trip."

A brief flicker of alarm skated through those glossy brown depths. So quick. So momentary. Had he imagined it?

"Trip is getting married."

Shock stunned her for a moment. It was the last thing she had expected to come out of his mouth. For some reason she thought the problem was going to be a mechanical one. An engineering one. It would have accounted for the Commander's absence over the last day and a half but this revelation was totally unexpected. "Married?"

The Captain nodded, absurdly reassured to see that she was as stunned as he had been. "Yes. You remember Trip talking about his girlfriend Natalie?"

T'Pol was composed once again but the beat of her heart was not. "The one he broke up with?"

He gave her a cautionary look through half dipped lashes. "No, T'Pol. The one he couldn't say goodbye to."

The Vulcan first officer was not sure what to say. To think. She found herself wishing the Commander were present so that she would know whether to congratulate him or help plan his escape. His news divulged, the Captain started to relax. Began to chat more animatedly with her, telling her stories and anecdotes about Trip. About how he had virtually grown up with Natalie. How close they were and always had been. Why was it that every word was like a dagger to her heart? And why did it feel so wrong? She was a Vulcan. Emotions were human failings not Vulcan. Yet something deep and unsettling was burrowing its' way inside her, touching the core of her being until it hid in a place that even Vulcans would have trouble detecting. She was barely listening to him, her own thoughts a jumble of emotions that clashed and contradicted each other as she tried to accept that this was really happening.

Captain Archer was smiling now. T'Pol realised belatedly that she had not offered him anything to drink. "You know something, T'Pol, you're going to like Natalie." His smile actually widened. The twinkle in his eyes affectionate as if the person in question were standing right now in front of him waiting to be introduced. "She's always been crazy about Trip. Adored him from the first moment they set eyes on each other. He was her best friend. The big brother she never had. The perfect confidant." He shook his head in bemusement. "The only one who never saw it was Trip. Don't get me wrong, T'Pol, he loves herâ€”always hasâ€”but Natalie all but worshipped the ground he walked on." He chuckled. "And to think that now they're going to get married."

His mood was puzzling to her. I don't understand."

He grinned. "What's to understand? It's called Love, T'Pol, and it makes us do crazy things."

She shook her head gently. "No, you misunderstand me Captain. I don't understand why you are so happy now. When you first told me you looked as if you were about to be shot."

His grin faded. "I was just stunned, T'Pol." He paused. "Even though they've known each other most of their lives it just seemed to happen too fast for me to make sense of."

T'Pol knew that feeling. Then she realised the Captain was getting to his feet. She stood with him. He smiled at her as if he had put his own demons to rest. "Don't worry, T'Pol. Anything else that confuses you can wait until our evening meal."

Her eyebrows rose in baffled query.

"Trip will be eating with us and he'll be bringing Natalie with him."

* * *

Hoshi was riven with curiosity when she met Lieutenant Reed hovering around in the corridor outside the mess hall. His eyes lit up when he saw her. Before she could ask him what was going on, he caught her by the arm and pulled her to one side. She frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you."

She nodded. "And I need to eat."

As she went to walk into the dining area he stepped in front of her. Excitement on his face, a frown on hers.

"What are you doing?"

"Hoshi, I have something to tell you." He glanced quickly left and right, his eyes darting everywhere as if afraid someone would overhear him and haul his ass to the brig. "Come on, let's go to my quarters."

"What has gotten into you, Malcolm?"

He grinned then tried to give her a reassuring look. "It'll be worth it, Hoshi. I promise." Hoshi hesitated. The tantalising food smells putting her stomach at war with her curiosity. Then she looked at the pleading look in his eyes and relented. "Okay, but this had better be good. And there'd better be plenty of food left afterwards."

He grinned and almost hugged her. "There will be, I promise. If there isn't I'll personally see to it that chef cooks up something special for you."

Her eyebrows rose. Impressed and even more curious.

* * *

T'Pol was not sure what she had been expecting. The conflicting signals she had been getting from Captain Archer had put her on edge, not that anyone but another Vulcan would have known it. Natalie was slim, very graceful, with a mobile face that laughed a lot and eyes that sparkled whenever she looked at Commander Tucker but T'Pol also noticed depths in her eyes that spoke of something else. Much more elusive and harder to read. The cornflower blue dress she was wearing was simple but picked up the colour of her eyes beautifully. They were laughing lightly when she joined them and took her place at the table next to Captain Archer. T'Pol was relieved to see that there appeared to be genuine affection between the two of them. An easy cameraderie that bespoke minds that knew and understood each other well. It was a good sign. The Commander's face lit up when he saw her, amused at her open curiosity.

"Natalie, I'd like you to meet Sub-Commander T'Polâ€”our very own Vulcan science officer. T'Pol, I'd like you to meet my fiance, Natalie."

T'Pol inclined her head with polite interest. Natalie laughing, eyes teasing hers with a genuine warmth. "I'm pleased to meet you T'Pol. Trip speaks highly of you."

A single eyebrow arched slowly. "It is good to meet you as well."

Natalie smiled at her. The smile going all the way up to her eyes. T'Pol was fascinated by her. A more open and genuine being she had yet to meet. In many ways she was a lot like the Commander. That same openness, playful good humour and wise gentle eyes. Now why did she think that? It was a relaxed and enjoyable meal, not the stilted trauma T'Pol had been expecting. She was touched to see how attentive the Commander was to his intended bride and the genuine warmth evident between them. Her initial alarm at the Captain's news now much abated. If she could have smiled at them she would have.

T'Pol finished her salad and eyed the desert with a little apprehension. Her reaction amused Commander Tucker. "It's called cheesecake, T'Pol."

"I do not believe I am hungry, Commander."

He laughed lightly. Natalie took pity on T'Pol. "It's lovely, T'Pol. Just have a taste. If you don't like it no harm done."

For a moment the two women just looked at each other, then something indefinable softened in the Vulcan's face and she gave Natalie a cautious nod. "I will _try_ a small piece."

Commander Tucker beamed at her. "Atta gal."

Amused, Captain Archer cut her a slice. She frowned at him. It was far bigger than she had intended. Her object had been to be polite rather than indulge what Commander Tucker called her _sweet tooth_. Everybody laughed lightly and the conversation picked up again. T'Pol glanced across at Natalie and noticed the woman was looking tired. Signs too miniscule to be obvious to the men alerted the Vulcan that their guest of honour needed rest. Taking the unspoken cue T'Pol waited for a lull in the conversation.

"If you will excuse me, there are some diagnostics I need to work on. Thank you for an enjoyable meal."

Captain Archer smiled broadly and nodded. He rose to his feet with her. "That's okay T'Pol, it's time I got back to work myself."

Commander Tucker thanked them and waited until they were alone. "Well? What d'ya think?"

"I think that perhaps aliens are not so alien after all."

He laughed outright. "Is that so?" He exaggerated his drawl. "Bin here five minutes and ya know all there is about aliens, is that it?"

She smiled. "No. People."

"People?"

"I like your Vulcan officer, Trip."

"T'Pol."

"I like T'Pol. There's an honesty about her. She's straightforward."

He thought he was going to cry. That was a good one. "T'Pol? Straightforward?" He guffawed in disbelief.

Natalie frowned slightly. Wondering who exactly he was mocking. "Yes."

The Commander got to his feet and shook his head as he chuckled. "You have a _lot_ to learn about Vulcans, Nat."

Then presenting his arm to her he led her out into the corridor and towards his own quarters.

* * *

Hoshi Sato could not believe her ears. She stared open mouthed at Malcolm Reed. The lieutenant nodded, his sensitive face reflecting not only his own stunned reaction to what he had overheard but a whole mix of emotions. He could see that Hoshi mirrored his own feelings in a way that was as painful as it was comforting.

"Pregnant? Who?"

He shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure but it explains why Trip hasn't been seen in two days."

Hoshi blinked slowly. "The Captain must know."

"That's what I think but that's not the worst of it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

He actually squirmed a little. Hating himself for what he was thinking. What he was about to divulge. "From what I overheard him saying to the doctor, Trip was looking for a way to terminate the pregnancy."

Shock robbed Hoshi of words. She just stared at him in stunned disbelief. It took a few moments to find her voice. "Trip wouldn't do that. He loves children."

"I know but maybe the woman... doesn't."

For a long time they were silent. Both deep in thought, both miserable. Hoshi looked sideways at him. "Are you sure about what you heard? Maybe you misunderstood..."

He shook his head sadly. "No. Believe me I wish I hadn't overheard them talking."

They were sitting side by side on his bed. Hoshi straightened and looked at him. "What are you going to do?"

He looked baffled. "Do?"

"Yes. Do."

"I'm not going to do anything. This has nothing to do with me, Hoshi."

"You have to talk to Trip."

The blood drained from his face. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"He'll, he'll know I heard them talking..."

"Eavesdropping."

 

"I wasn't..." He caught himself and nodded. "You're right, I was eavesdropping. But not intentionally."

Another silence fell. At long last Lieutenant Reed spoke. "I think we should give it a few days then if nothing happens I'll go and speak to Trip. How does that sound?"

She did not smile but nodded sadly. "I just hope you're wrong."

thought Malcolm. .

* * *

The meteor shower was spectacular. Everybody crowded round to see the display from the Wellington. Enjoying the rare chance of some R and R aboard the larger vessel while a skeleton crew manned the Enterprise. The crew would rotate their duties and time off until everyone had taken some much needed rest. Commander Tucker was standing by a viewport with Natalie, his parents standing next to them and sharing the wonder and fascination that had taken their son to the stars in the first place. Mrs Tucker thought the girl looked tired but said nothing. It had been a traumatic time for all of them and there was so much still ahead. For once the future looked anything but bright. She tried to chase the depressing thoughts out of her head as her son spoke.

"How long can ya stay?"

His father's voice was quiet but firm. "As long as you need us."

Trip swallowed hard. Natalie squeezed his arm in support. "I'll always need ya, ya know that."

Mrs Tucker said what was on her mind, her voice low and soft. Even though they were apart from the others she did not want her words to go any further than the four of them. "What did the doctor say?"

Trip and Natalie exchanged a look. "I think we could do with a drink. How 'bout we go to your berth and rest up a bit?"

His mother nodded and they slipped away unnoticed. Most of the crew of the Enterprise left gawping at the meteor shower. Once in their room, Trip gently shut the door and guided Natalie to a seat. They were all on edge and he wanted to lighten the mood. He hated this. Hated the sneaking around, the way it was affecting Natalie, his parents' sorrow, his own heartache. It was not fair. None of it was. He took a deep breath. "I spoke to Dr Phlox but he can't do anything to treat the tumour without harming the baby."

There. He had said it. But it still sounded like a death knell to him. Looking at the three pale faces he knew the same thought was going through their minds as well.

"The good news is the baby is fine." He tried to smile for Natalie but she just looked like she wanted to cry. He hunkered down in front of her and held her hands, his gentle eyes trying to reassure her as she began to softly cry.

"It's gonna be alright, Nat. Dr Phlox is the finest doc I know, on or off Earth and I'm gonna be right beside ya every step of the way."

"I know, Trip, it's just..."

He stroked her hand with his, a soothing calming gesture that also conveyed how much he cared. "Just what?"

Her eyes fastened onto his, liquid pools of sorrow and pain. "What if...what if I die before the baby is born?"

Her words cut him so deep it brought tears to his eyes. He had difficulty forming words. More upset than he would have been by anything else she could have said. She squeezed his hands. "Aw Nat, don't, don't think like that..."

"Someone has to." She whispered.

Mr Tucker spoke quietly. "Did the doctor say how long...?"

Trip hung his head and shook it slowly. His mother's hand on his shoulder. Each one grieving for the other and all of them desperately wanting to help Natalie. "He doesn't know. It could be weeks, months. Heck, it could be years! There's no way of tellin'."

Natalie raised her tear stained face. She was not crying any more. A firm resolve settled on her face, took root in her eyes. "I'm not afraid, Trip."

He could not stand it. She was so brave, so beautiful, and so undeserving of such pain. He opened his arms and hugged her close to him as his heart broke for her. His parents silent and sorrowful, eyes meeting across the heads of the doomed couple. Knowing there was nothing they could do but be there to help pick up the pieces.


End file.
